Sea Girl
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Bree is the new born the Volturi killed. What if she was the daughter of Poseidon? Would she still have died? What would have happened? i suck at summaries yad yada yada please R&R yada yada yada rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me: i own twilight and Percy Jackson (Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan walk out and cross their arms) Stephanie: Oh, really? Rick: Tell them the truth Me: Fine *mutters* i don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson…yet

Chapter 1: I Kick Some Vampire Butt

Bree POV

I was in the clearing when a bronze-haired vampire entered it with a human girl.

I gasped as her scent hit me which was a bad idea because of course that only caused me to inhale more of her scent. Oh gods she smelled good.

The leader of the golden-eyed ones came over and talked to me. I smirked a little when he said something about "We don't want to destroy you but we will if we have to" "Dude that is so cliché" I said.

One of the others, the big one, laughed and grinned at me. "Carlisle, you just got told" he said.

I fingered my seashell necklace. It was a gift from my dad. It turned into a sword when i pressed down on the inside

. I wondered if it would go right through vampires the way it did with mortals. Even if it didn't it couldn't hurt them. Some more vampires entered the clearing.

The leader was a girl about eleven or twelve.

"Carlisle" she said turning to the golden-eyed leader. "Jane" he responded

Jane looked at the human. "Caius will be so interested to learn your still human Bella" she said.

The bronze-haired boy snarled at her. "The date has been set" said the pixie girl.

Jane asked the strange coven questions about the "newborn army". Then she looked at me.

"I don't understand" she said. She had a high babyish voice.

"She surrendered" answered Carlisle.

"She broke the rules" said Jane simply

Yeah well, I broke the rules just by being born I thought

"She did not know the rules. We could teach her" said Carlisle.

"Rule breakers must be punished" answered Jane. Carlisle sighed. "As you wish" he said.

She turned to me. "What is your name child?" I raised my eyebrows. "Child?" I thought "She's younger then me" Then I remembered how Lady Artemis looked twelve as a human.

Suddenly pain seared through my body. I dropped to the ground gasping "B-Bree" I stammered. "You don't have to do that" said the bronze-haired boy, "She'll tell you anything you want" "I know" Jane said and she smiled. She kept asking me questions and doing the pain thing.

Then she snapped her fingers and her guards came toward me. The bronze-haired boy pressed the human girl's head into his chest. She was crying. Well it was good to know someone cared what happened to me. I listened hard. "Yes! There was the sound I was looking for: The rushing of the river." Just as the vampires closed in on me, I brought the river rushing up out of its banks. It washed Jane and her guards out of the clearing and away…far away.

The golden-eyed coven and the girl stared at me. "How did you do that?" asked the leader. "It's an inherited talent" I answered. "Now I need to IM my brother" "Instant Messaging?" asked the big guy ,confused, "No, Iris Messaging" I replied

I used one of the puddles left by the river rushing through to make a mist. Then I tossed in a golden drachma. "Goddess accept my offering" I said, "Percy Jackson, Half-Blood Hill" Percy appeared in the mist. He was in our cabin. Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were with him. "Hey guys" I called. "Bree?!" they gasped. "Where have you been Kelp Head?" asked Percy. "Be quiet and I'll tell you Seaweed Brain" I told them the whole story. "So that's why you look so beau-different" said Grover blushing. Just then a bird flew through the mist and our connection broke.

"What was that?" asked the big guy. "And what did you mean earlier when you said the water thing was inherited?" "Well since I became a vampire I got a new talent. I can see people's past as long as it's more than a year away. I was reading the big guys past and suddenly I stopped crying, "Oh my gods! I did not want to see that!" "So if that's your vampire talent what's the water thing?"

"You know the Greek myths?" I asked. "The gods and the monsters and stuff?" They all nodded. I was about to take a deep breath but stopped when I remembered Bella. (I think that was her name) "Well they're all real. They're not myths. I am a half-blood. My father is Poseidon the god of the sea. The people in the Iris message were my half brothers Percy and Tyson the Cyclops and my friends Annabeth daughter of Athena and Grover the satyr." The golden eyed coven introduced themselves still staring at me.

"Here, I'll introduce you to my friends." I said. I made another mist and took out a drachma, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering" I said tossing it in. "Percy Jackson, Half-Blood Hill" They were all still in the cabin.

Tyson turned and spotted me. "Bree is back" He announced delighted. "Okay" I said looking at the Cullen's, "This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover and Tyson" I pointed out each of my friends. "Guys, this is the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella Swan." I said pointing to each of them.

"You're the ones Bree's army fought?" asked Percy. "Yes" answered Carlisle. "So where are the werewolves she told us about?" asked Annabeth. "They left" replied Jasper.

After we finished talking to my friends Edward went to take Bella home, Carlisle went to tend to one of the wolf boys that had gotten hurt, and the rest of us went to the Cullen's house.

Review or I'll set my pet hellhound on you. Just kidding I don't have a hellhound I wish I did though but seriously review. Press the green button you know you want to 


	2. I meet Silena's New Best Friend

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Twilight and Percy Jackson**

**Bree: (pulls out her sword)**

**Me: Um hello…celestial bronze doesn't work on mortals remember**

**(Luke comes up and pulls out Backbiter)**

**Me: (gulps) um… Oh crap! I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson, ok! Now point that thing somewhere else!**

Chapter 2: I meet Silena's New Best Friend

Bree POV

I gasped when we got to the house. It was beautiful. Annabeth would love it. The inside was amazing too. "Your house is beautiful" I said quietly to Esme. "Thank you dear" she said smiling kindly.

"Come on" said Alice pulling me up the stairs, "We have to fix up your room and get you new clothes and do your hair and makeup"

"You should meet the Aphrodite kids at camp" I said.

"Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're always trying to give me makeovers." We both laughed.

"We can fix up the biggest guestroom as your room but we have to buy some cute stuff for it" she went on.

"Esme" she called, "I'm going shopping to get some clothes for Bree and stuff for her room"

Esme came into the room smiling. "That's a very pretty necklace" she said gently.

"Thanks "I said, "It was a gift from my dad. It's actually my sword Tsímpi_ma, which is Sting in Ancient Greek" I pressed the inside of the sea shell and it transformed into a sword. Her eyes widened and I grinned. I sheathed it and it turned back into a necklace.

"Why did your dad give you a sword?" she asked.

I shrugged. "To fight monsters and stuff"

"Monsters?" she gasped.

"Yeah half-bloods fight monsters all the time"

"Oh" she said sounding sort of freaked out. Suddenly a leather pouch popped into my lap. I opened it. It was from Percy. "Dear Bree, this is a copy of the prophecy that they finally let me see." I unrolled the other piece of parchment and read aloud:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"Oh my!" gasped Esme, "Well it can't be you, vampires don't age,"

"Then it's most likely Percy, he's almost sixteen," I said. At that moment, Carlisle came in the door,

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said a bit breathlessly, "I finally heard the prophecy that they've been keeping from Percy and I, and it predicts his death but nothing much"

"Um... what?" he stared at me. I explained what had happened. Just then, Emmett and Jasper walked into the room, (well Emmett more bounced,) they had heard everything of course. Rosalie wasn't there, she had gone shopping with Alice.

"I want to see the sword" I want to see the sword Emmett pleaded. I pressed the center of my seashell necklace and Tsimpi_ma came out. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper gasped and Emmett yelled,

"That is so freakin awesome!" I smirked at him, though I was still worried about Percy.

"Your brother will be fine" said Esme patting my shoulder. (And I thought Edward was the mind reader)

"He will if I have anything to say about it," I said fiercely. I sheathed my sword. A little while later Alice and Rosalie came back and ran upstairs with Esme to paint my room, which they wouldn't let me see until they were done. I got the feeling Rosalie was only helping because Alice made her, I don't think she liked me very much.

Jasper was still staring at me like he was expecting me to attack someone and my throat really hurt, not that I was complaining, it was much better then been killed by the twelve year old demon child.

Edward came in a few minutes after Alice and Rosalie, but left again, I was still not used to the non-sleeping thing, The rest of forever would be one long day, it was sort of mind-boggling and a bit depressing.

Just then Alice called me in to see my room, I gasped a little when I walked in, the walls were a beautiful sea green that was exactly the color of my eyes, there was a picture on the wall of a gorgeous sun set over the ocean, there was a king sized bed, (which I didn't really need seeing as I don't sleep, but it made me feel more human) with ocean blue covers, there was a dark purple couch like the ocean when it's dark, wave sounds played n the background, and best of all there was a fish tank in the corner with a lot of tropical fish, including a little sea horse which greeted me with a,

"Hello, Lady Bree"

"I love it, it's beautiful, thank you so much" I gushed.

After they left, I sat down on the bed thinking, I was scared of what my dad would think of me, I've _murdered _people, he must be so ashamed of me, I felt like crying, but I couldn't, suddenly I felt a breeze that smelled of the sea blow past me, wrapping around me like a blanket and comforting me. And made me believe that maybe my father hadn't given up on me after all.

**Please Review. Sting is Bilbo's sword in The Hobbit.**


End file.
